To Learn To Forgive
by GuiltyShadows
Summary: ... It takes two hands to clap, and that both parties always have a bit of the blame. It's not always equal, but both do. It just takes one to swallow pride that will be replaced in no time all, and apologise.


Title: To Learn To Forgive  
Pairing(s) : Mainly GwendalxGunter, Implications of YuurixWolfram, And an uke Conrad to Yozak.  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the boys... Unfortunately.

* * *

It was nearing to a month already, and yet both men showed no signs of relenting. Be it their pride, their anger or hurt, neither was willing to bend down and ask for forgivess and apologise. And truth to be told, it was affecting him, a lot more than it expected. "Argh! Why must the both of them be so stubborn! Gwendal I would expect but... Gunter!" Yuuri shouted in fustration, ready to tear his hair out and create bald patches on his head. Not caring about the weird looks he would receive if he were to return back to his world of birth looking like a balding man who was supposed to be twice, thrice his age. 

Conrad smiled nervously, silently hoping and praying that Yuuri would not give in to the Maou inside him, and literally hand both men to Dai Shimaron's King as peace offerings as he had been threatening to recently. "It's in their natures Hei-- Yuuri." He backed slightly as the younger man's glare fell onto him, correcting the slip as quick as he could. Hopefully Yuuri wouldn't really be as annoyed with him with that little slip as he was with Gwendal and Gunter. Then again, that was the only matter that had put the Maou of Shin Makoku in such as annoyed state in the first place. "Plus, the action will only seem like the one apologising will be giving in to the other. Gunter is admant it is not his place to apologise and Gwendal... Well, his pride refuses to let him bend."

"Gah! I don't care if it's in their natures or their pride or whatever! Their situation's driving me crazy!" After the outburst, the young Maou sighed and slumped into a nearby chair, hand pressing against his forehead in hopes that it will drive off the on-coming headache he felt. Gods, another night with painkillers and sleeping potions... Wolfram was going to have a field of a time molesting him in his sleep.

Not that it didn't feel good mind you, it was just the fact that both him and Wolfram were guys and...

"Che. Only a stupid wimp like you would be ovely-worried about such minor things." Wolfram snapped from his position on the table, green eyes speaking of his worry instead. They turned their heads simultaneously as a knock resounded at the door and it was pushed open. Left hand grabbing his sword scabbard, Conrad tensed, prepared for action as Wolfram mentally prepared to summon his fire, only to relax when familiar blue eyes surrounded by a mob of orange hair peered at them with amusement.

Yozak stepped through the door, dressed in his familiar tan brown shirt and pants of a darker shade of the same colour. "Is this some kind of gathering that I'm missing out on?" He asked, the all-too familiar grin plastered onto his face.

Jumping up, he paused a bit at the lame joke the half Mazoku made, the collective sighs from the brothers in the same room as he was reaching his ears. Nearly tripping over the rug, he felt his eyebrow twitch at yet another wimp comment from the blond as he thanked Yozak for preventing gravity from completing its work.

"De, what did you find out? Where are they?" He asked, words spilling out of his mouth in a rush.

After steadying Yuuri and sure that the Maou would not be tripping over anymore potentially deadly rugs, Yozak pulled back, mock saluted and relaxed. "Well, they did have a fight right before all this happened. Seemed like your older brother was somewhat doubtful of Gunter, with the way he was "stalking" Yuuri around I might add." He looked at Conrad and Wolfram.

Conrad couldn't help but massage his temple. He knew Gwendal could be overly jealous unnecessarily but thinking that Gunter was interested in Yuuri the same way he was with Gwendal was taking it a bit overboard. Gunter was just... Obesessively loyal to the Maou, and nothing else.

Then again, Conrad mused, I'm not surprised that Gwendal was feeling as unsettled as he was with Yuuri's appearence in Shin Makoku. Not with the way Gunter's attention was suddenly turned away from Gwendal and focused suddenly on Yuuri when he arrived.

Yuuri on the other hand, had a look of horror on his face when he realised that HE was the one who caused the fight in the first place.

"And Gwendal's locked himself in his study with the excuse of sorting through important documents and Gunter's in the back garden pruning the flowers."

"You mean dead determined to rip off the petals of each and every single flower there is in that garden." Wolfram muttered under his breath before yelping out loud and leaping off the table, glaring at Conrad while rubbing his side. Conrad on the other hand, had mysteriously teleported to the space beside Wolfram's original seat on the table, one hand resting on the furniture as a look of innocence crossed his face. Yozak blinked at the spectacle that happened. If he hadn't been watching Conrad the entire time, he would have believed himself that Conrad did have Maryoku and the ability to teleport to from one place to another. That, and missed fact that he had gotten close enough to Wolfram to poke him in the side without risking the young man's fiery wrath.

Oblivious to what happened, Yuuri nodded at Yozak, saying his thanks before rushing out of the room, double doors flying open and slamming against the wall, startling a bespectacled redhead maid who gathered her wits soon enough to catch the still neatly folded, clean sheets which had been tossed into the air earlier before they touched the ground. She stepped back wisely, letting Wolfram rush past her as he shouted for Yuuri to slow down, and blushed and stuttered when Conrad, on his way after Yuuri, paused to apologise to her. Sighing, she let a dreamy smile onto her face as she stared after the departing brunette's back, dreams of Conrad and her in a wedding ceremony filling her thoughts. Turning back, she let out a little "Meep!" when she glanced into the room and caught the look on Yozak's face, and rushed off in the opposite direction, never mind that she had to make a large detour to reach her destination now. Some people weren't meant to be trifled with, especially when one was a lowly maid who's most tedious job was dragging a basket of bedsheets around the castle, and opponent a spy and fighter who was one of the two survivors from one of the deadliest battles against the humans.

Yozak meanwhile, smiled darkly to himself at the maid's departure, dark thoughts filling his head for a moment before he shook his head to clear it of such thoughts, plastered his usual grin on his face and rushed out after the other three, sprinting down the hallway to catch up. Surprisingly, he caught up to them faster than he had expected and had to jam to a stop, knocking Conrad down when he failed.

"Sorry." He muttered as he pushed himself off, but not before blowing gently into the other man's ear and masking it as a deep breath, feeling a sense of self satisfaction when he noticed the slight blush on the brunette's face. Turning, he shrugged at Wolfram's accusing stare while Yuuri asked Conrad how he was feeling, and whether or not he was feeling stuffy or having a slight fever.

"Aaah Yuuri, I'm all right. Really, I am!" Conrad said as he brushed Yuuri's hand, which was reaching out for his forehead, away, ignoring the death glare on his younger brother's face. Dimly, he wondered if he himself shared that particular posessive trait with both his brothers but the thought was gone when Yuuri turned and was about to open the wooden door in front of him.

"Yuuri! Wait a moment!"

The black haired boy spun around, expression speaking words for him.

"Maybe it would be better if I spoke to Gwendal instead. Not that I don't think you can," He added hurriedly, seeing Yuuri open his mouth. "But it is rather late and you have an important meeting with the rest of the alliance tomorrow morning. It wouldn't do for you to appear haggard." Steering Yuuri away from the door and down the corridor to his rooms, he threw a glance at Wolfram, hoping the younger boy would get the message.

Cocking his head slightly, it took a moment for the message to sink in before green eyes opened wide in realisation. "Mou Yuuri..." He whined, striding forward and grabbing his fiance's arm. Dragging Yuuri down the corridor, Wolfram continued ranting on, dragging the struggling Maou away from the door as Conrad and Yozak looked on, amusment in their faces.

Turning around, he raised an eyebrow at Yozak, who in return, just threw him an innocent look and grinned. Shaking his head, the brunette knew better than to fall for that look. Having known Yozak for more than a couple of decades, he knew that the man hadn't blown in his ear by accident. Facing the door, he knocked and entered without waiting for a reply. Knowing his older brother, the man would most likely chase them away than invite them in at a time like this, especially at a time like this.

He looked up from his work, glad for the reprive from staring at the paper all day. The peace treaty from Dai Shimaron had captured his attention the whole day, distracting him from other thoughts as he read it though over and over, trying to see whether or not there was any ploy or trick in it before handing it over to Yuuri to sign. Knowing the boy, he would most likely just glance through it and sign without even considering the entire treaty as a whole. However, his face spoke of annoyance as grey eyes, nearly black glared at the intruders at his doorway.

"I'm going to go straight to the point since you don't really want us here... Do you know how much trouble your argument with Gunter has caused? Yuuri is unable to concentrate on anything properly since your little fight started two weeks ago."

A snort was his reply and Conrad sighed. "I know it isn't my business and I don't really want to interfere but you know whatever affects the Maou affects Shin Makoku eventually. That, and the fact that I care for Gunter as a good friend."

"I know that you're afraid that Gunter is going to end up chasing after Yuuri in that sense, and I don't blame you considering how he's been acting but do you really think that would happen? You are the one who knows and understands the man best, and personally I highly doubt that the particular situation you are imaging will ever come to pass."

"I remember once someone mentioned that building a relationship to such a state requires one main thing, trust. Trust that is given unconditionally and wholly." Conrad finished, looking into his brother's eyes, hoping that the man will finally take the initiative and actually do something.

Looking between the two brothers, Yozak sighed. If left to themselves, they would carry on the staring contest between the both of them till someone gave up, and that most likely wouldn't be until the next day best. Plus, he had somethings in mind, involving him, Conrad and a nice, hot, steamy bath and he won't be able to put it in action until the man gave in. Grabbing the brunette on the upper arm, he jerked Conrad back slightly, transferring his grip to the man's back to support him. Wouldn't do to have his lover refusing to participate a few choice water games he really wanted to try out.

"Sir Von Christ is out in the back garden and if I recall correctly, noone approaches that area from evening onwards except for the gardener but I doubt if he will be visiting that place until a little later tomorrow morning." He winked when a grey eyebrow was raised. Pushing Conrad out of the door, he blinked at the tiny amount of resistance he got, grabbing the door by its side, he winked and wished Gwendal goodnight, leaving the older Mazoku to think things through.

"Don't blame me for being rude sir, but I just hope you'll keep in mind that it takes two hands to clap, and that both parties always have a bit of the blame. It's not always equal, but both do. It just takes one to swallow pride that will be replaced in no time all, and apologise." Grinning, Yozak shut the door.

------------------------------------------------

Gwendal raised an eyebrow after the door was shut, not quite sure he wanted to know what Yozak had planned in mind for his younger brother but a little nagging feeling at the back of his mind told him it was the exact same thing he himself wanted to do to a certain purple haired advisor. Of course, that was something he had been unable to do considering the way the both of them had avoided the other like the plague. He sighed, arm on the table pressed against his forehead as both Conrad's and Yozak's words played themselves over and over again in his head. Trust the both of them to use his own words against him.

"I remember once someone mentioned that building a relationship to such a state requires one main thing, trust. Trust that is given unconditionally and wholly.

"Sir Von Christ is out in the back garden and if I recall correctly, noone approaches that area from evening onwards except for the gardener but I doubt if he will be visiting that place until a little later tomorrow morning."

Sliding his chair back, Gwendal strode to the door, hand coming out of his pocket as he growled silently under his breath. It was either today, or never.

Something in him hoped it was the former.

------------------------------------------------

Gunter sighed silently to himself as he stared at the red carnation in his hand, staring at the empty stalk as he plucked the last petal off. The red petals of carnations mixed with the pink of the camellias and yellow of the tulips and roses that he had plucked earlier on, piling upon each other since the time he had fought with a certain mule-headed, grey haired man. It was certainly amazing, the number of flowers whose petals he could pluck a day. As it was, the garden was close to losing half its flowers to his stress relieving method alone, the ground thick with the flower petals he had plucked for the last month or so.

The gardener knew better than to clear them up before he got over his depressed mood.

Closing his eyes, his hands fell to the side, the naked stalk of the carnation falling of out his right palm. His head fell back against the tree behind him. Tilting his head upwards, he gazed at the darkening sky through the branches of the trees, right arm unconsciously reaching up towards the evening star.

Memories of his studies a long time ago came back, stories of lovers in a forbidden relationship, romance novels read together with his mother on her lap. How he had longed to have someone like that, standing behind him, to catch him if and when he was to fall. He laughed softly, a bitter sound that escaped his lips. He should have remembered the lessons his father thought him, and he was suffering now for forgetting it. It seemed that he could never get the man out of his life no matter what. Closing his eyes again, he placed his full weight back on the tree, letting the peace he always found in this garden envelope him, surrounding him and bringing the peace back into his troubled mind.

Standing up, he brushed the dirt off his pants, bending down to retrieve his cloak, he shook it out, wincing slightly at the grass stains on the white material. It shouldn't really matter considering that he had a few more spares in his wardrobe but this particular one had been the most seasoned, thus, the most comfortable one. About to throw it over his shoulder, he looked up, senses telling him that someone was around, or approaching him as a fast pace. Staring straight ahead, his body tensed, ready for action as his ears caught the soft sounds of boots treading on the grass.

He blinked in surprise as the figure revealed itself. The normally prim and proper look of the man was gone, his high collar unbuttoned halfway to reveal the grey-white shirt underneath it. His heart skipped a beat as he glanced into lust filled eyes.

Without warning, Gwedal lunged forward, trapping him against the tree as a set of hot lips pressed against his, tongue demanding entrance...

------------------------------------------------

He fell forward, spent from his release as Gunter's arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Lifting his head up, he pressed his lips against Gunter's, both men sharing a soft, gently, leisurely kiss. Pulling back, Gunter brought his head forward, and bit down on the junction of his neck, sucking softly as a bruise slowly formed. He licked the spot and pulled back, violet eyes glittering in the dark starry night as he stared up at Gwendal.

Hissing slightly, the larger man pulled out, reaching out for the nearest piece of clothing and blink as he came into contact with his green overcoat. Shrugging, he proceeded to clean the both of them, a chuckle coming from the man still on the ground.

Satisfied with his cleanup, he sat up, pulling the other man along with him and leaned against the tree, arm wrapped around Gunter's shoulder, pulling him close as they sat like that for a while. Blinking to himself, Gwendal gently released Gunter and retrieved both their pants. Smiling, Gunter accepted it and the both of them dressed, silent the whole time. Grabbing Gunter's cloak, he pulled Gunter back down, resuming their original position and wrapped the cloak around themselves.

Gunter's eyes were closed, although his breathing giving away the fact that he was not sleeping. A soft smile was on his face as his whole presence radiated contentment. The conversation earlier that night replayed itself in his head as he slipped his hand into the pocket, playing with the object inside. He pulled it out slowly, holding it up and letting it dangle in mid-air as he looked at it. His eyes widened when a pale hand reached up and touched the necklace, sliding his fingers down the chain as he toyed with the pendant holding a precious stone, a beautiful light blue sapphire which glintered in the bright moonlight.

"I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown this at you even if I was mad." He closed his palm around the stone, feeling the coolness of the stone in the middle as he closed his eyes, sorrow and regret flowing through his entire being. He opened his eyes and saw Gwendal tugging the stone out of his palm. Sitting up at Gwendal's urging, he blinked when the necklace was lowered, the cool chill of the metal a stark contrast as it came to rest on his heated skin. Turning around, he looked at Gwendal, leaned forward and placed a kiss on the larger man's lips.

"It was my fault as well. I shouldn't have doubted you like that Gunter." Gunter cocked his head slightly at the man's words. Grey eyes bore into violet ones, full of happiness, yet mixed with an odd combination of guilt, sadness and remorse. "It was only today that I was reminded of the vital part of a relationship - Trust. I apologise Gunter, I should have trusted you more, should have wholly given you all my trust. And in that part I had failed, not only did I not fully trust you, but also doubted you, doubted your faith in me. I'm sorry." A slender hand was placed on his cheek, and he leaned in against it, closing his eyes and feeling the softness of the skin, the occasional callous from sword training marring the skin.

"It is as much your fault as it is mine Gwen. I did not learn well enough during my younger days, and neglected you almost completely, so absorbed in preparing and shaping Yuuri into a Maou we could be proud of. You already had my forgiveness Gwen, although I did not know myself until tonight when you appeared. I could only hope that I have yours." No sooner did he finish his sentence was Gwendal pulling him forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"You have mine, as surely as I have yours Gunter." That being said, Gwendal pulled the other man back into an embrace, and leaned back against the tree, feeling more content and at peace with himself than he had been for years before as the man he loved snuggled closer to him.

Under the starry night sky the lovers slept, protected in their sleep as the Original King looked down on them with gentle eyes.

- Ende -

* * *

A/N: Ack, think I went very off towards the end, and think went off the OOC-ness charts. Gah. That's what a serious sinus attack on your nose does to you while you try writng a lemon. That, and I was practically half asleep while writing this at nearly 12/1 am in the friggin morning. -Yawns- 

Now do this little kitty a favour andfeed it with C&Csplease? -Begs with the supachibikawaiipuppydogeyes+supachibikawaiinekoeyes-

Flames will be mocked at by my friends and I. -Bares teeth- You have been warned.

For those who really want, uncensored version can be found on my LJ site.

Stupid ffn and their time outs... Had to re-upload god knows how many times. Don't know why I bother... -muttermuttermumblemumble- YAY FOR FFN SCREWING AROUND WITH ME. BAH. GAH. BLEH. GAAAHHH!


End file.
